Encrucijada del destino
by 3rika-chan
Summary: Sucesos anormales ocurren en Inglaterra. De nueva cuenta hay niños desapareciendo pero en este caso ellos no son los únicos ¿Qué misterios descubrirá el perro de la reina?
1. Ese mayordomo, informa

**Capítulo I: Ese mayordomo, informa.**

Ciel Phantomhive, 13 años. Verano de 1888.

La estación había traído consigo un calor desafiante y una humedad que debía reconocerse como asfixiante. El joven estaba en medio de una reunión con un importante proveedor; charlaban de negocios y nuevas propuestas de apertura del mercado de juguetes. Ambos se conocían por antiguos tratos. Esa mañana había llegado previo anuncio de una carta, así que era una de las tantas responsabilidades que debía cumplir como líder de la familia. El té y los postres que se servían eran tan envidiables como los rumores sugerían y el decorado de la habitación donde se recibían las visitas era sobria pero sutilmente encantadora. Impresionante a la vista pero moderadamente recatada.

Aquel hombre solía halagar el liderazgo de su empresa y la buena administración en la mansión. Siempre quedaba complacido, las ideas del joven eran frescas, centradas y solían ser muy beneficiosas, monetariamente hablando, para ambas partes. Ese innato don en las negociaciones y persuasión lo habían posicionado en el lugar que merecía. Sólo los tontos se atrevían a ignorar los diamantes por ser pequeños.

― Lamento la interrupción joven amo. ― Dijo Sebastian llamándolo desde la puerta.

Ciel tuvo que disculparse con su invitado ordenando posteriormente la entrada de su inoportuno mayordomo. Éste le entregó una nota.

.

[Il a reçu une lettre de la Reine]

.

El escrito estaba en perfecto francés para guardar discreción con el hombre, burdamente llamado, intruso y hacía alusión a una carta de la reina. Se debía guardar la información con recelo dada su procedencia. Acababa de llegar y el mensajero recalcó con esmero la urgencia de que la misma se leyera lo antes posible. Sebastian tenía órdenes de no molestar a su amo cuando trataba asuntos de negocios, no estaba bien visto, así que de inmediato supo que no era una tarea que pudiera postergarse. Debía dar lectura.

De forma apresurada y con cierto atropello en sus acciones tuvo que despedir a su visita. El tema central de la conversación se aclaró, como primer punto, y los detalles que involucraban podían ser tratados por mensajería o en una visita previa. No era un asunto urgente y la reina siempre era prioridad. Al hombre se le ofrecieron boletos con excelentes lugares para la opera como disculpa de la ofensa y una vez los aceptó gustoso, se marchó.

Ciel se dirigió a su despacho, luego de acompañar a su visita hasta la entrada, seguido por Sebastian desde las sombras. Mientras avanzaban el mayordomo comentaba detalles sobre la hora de recepción y especulaciones del contenido por deducción del aspecto del mensajero.

― ¿Así que _el perro de la reina_ debe entrar en acción? ― Mencionó el joven amo en voz alta con altanería.

Al arribar a su despacho las puertas se le abrieron con respeto a su nobleza. El muchachito se sentó en el ostentoso sofá y recibió el abrecartas de su mayordomo. Rompió una de las esquinas y luego deslizó la navaja reproduciendo el singular sonido del papel rompiéndose. Igual que un firme pincelazo de tinta roja. Después la leyó con atención.

.

[Querido niño:

Primeramente, debo agradecerte por el agradable obsequio que enviaste a mi palacio. Las flores fueron perfectas para el baile, tienes buen gusto, y la velada con mis acompañantes fue exquisita. La próxima vez ven tú también a visitarme.

Ahora, el propósito de mi carta y querer contactarte con tanta urgencia; querido niño, estoy sumamente preocupada. Hay nuevos reportes de pequeños desaparecidos pero no tenemos idea del origen de actos tan viles. Dos de ellos, según mis fuentes, son hijos de nobles. Eso es algo que no podemos permitir. Mi gobierno debe ser fiel protector de los jovencitos, sería una lástima no regresar esos niños sanos y salvos a sus hogares. Así que, mi niño, nuevamente necesito de tu ayuda.]

.

Adjunto a la carta aparecían dos fotografías, una niña y un niño. La primera, de tez blanca, cabellos castaños y ojos miel. El segundo, de tez igualmente pálida, cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Además de una nota que aclaraba detalles sobre sus fechas de desaparición, sus residencias, último lugar donde se les vio y fragmentos que podían resultar útiles sobre cartas que los padres habían enviado a la reina.

A simple vista podía apreciar que se trataban de sucesos recientes, las familias estaban bien posicionadas pero no resaltaban particularmente en el medio. Eran familias promedio dueñas de comercios comunes y corrientes; incomparables a la fortuna que poseía; pero que tenían un agradable trato con la reina y la frecuentaban en los eventos que organizaba. Ricos de nombre pero sin negocios realmente sobresalientes. Ambas familias vivían relativamente cerca pero no podía deducir nada más de esas letras.

― Parece que la carta le ha resultado interesante, joven amo. ― Confesó Sebastian con esa curiosa sonrisa que Ciel detestaba. Era burlona y guardaba pocas buenas intenciones.

― ¿Interesante? ― Replicó conteniendo su risa y malignas intenciones. ― Puede que tengas razón.

El mayordomo esperó firme como un guardián a las órdenes de su amo.

― Nuevamente han habido desapariciones.

― ¿De niños? ― Preguntó Sebastian por intuición.

― Así es. ― Suspiró con pesadez y cansancio arrogando la carta sobre el escritorio para mostrar las fotografías. ― La reina dice estar preocupada. ― Mencionó como eufemismo de «tenemos trabajo».

Por un momento recordó la cruda experiencia del circo, no quería tener una terrible experiencia como esa. Sacudió su cabeza en negativa, un par de veces, antes de continuar.

― Hay que investigar, no podemos perder ni un minuto más. Sebastian, prepara el carruaje de inmediato. Saldremos después del almuerzo.

― Sí, mi señor.

= Continuará =

Tenía un par de meses con esta idea en la cabeza pero no encontraba tiempo para realizarla, ha sido un corto inicio pero sólo porque quiero mantener la tensión.

Desde ahora advierto que soy algo irregular con mis actualizaciones pero trato de encontrar espacio en mis horarios para dedicarme a ellas. Será mi primer fic (largo) en este fandom y espero que puedan disfrutarlo tanto como yo lo hago al escribirlo.

¿Alguna idea de lo que ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo? De ante mano, muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Ese mayordomo, investiga

_(30 de Julio 2016)_

 **Capítulo II: Ese mayordomo, investiga.**

Por la tarde, después del almuerzo. A las quince horas.

Amo y sirviente se dirigían a la parte medianamente pudiente de la ciudad. Iban dejando los campos y poblados más retirados donde se encontraba la mansión Phantomhive. Los acres fértiles llenos de árboles fueron abandonados para dar paso a las modernas edificaciones; directo a los condominios donde se instalaban los burgueses. Las calles se hubieran visto inundadas de tenues colores grisáceos, damas y caballeros con trajes y vestidos propios de la temporada, y varios montones de niños de la prole mendigando o jugando de aquí para allá. Pero el conde no necesitaba presenciar paisajes tan poco pintorescos.

Dentro del carruaje y con las telas aterciopeladas usadas como cortinas cubriendo los ventanales, unas rigurosas lecciones de alemán eran impartidas. El calor inquietaba y las cortinas evitaban un mundo de distracciones. Desde el caso de los hombres lobo, en un bosque al sur de Alemania, se habían pospuesto las enseñanzas del jovencito y eso era totalmente inaceptable para un mayordomo de la categoría de Sebastian. Obviamente el que terminaba pagando las consecuencias era Ciel, pero no se quejaba, de uno u otro modo se acostumbró. A lo que nunca se terminaría de acostumbrar eran las cínicas palabras de su sirviente cuando cometía un error.

― Repita después de mí, joven amo: [ _Mein Name ist "Ciel Phantomhive" ein Vergnügen, Sie zu treffen_ ] ― Su pronunciación era lenta y marcada para que pudiera asimilarla correctamente.

Ciel, aunque intentaba con toda la habilidad que su torpe lengua de trece años le permitía, no lograba una pronunciación correcta, mucho menos fluida. No entendía porque la conversación se le complicaba; la gramática era otro mundo de sencillez.

― Suficiente práctica por el día de hoy. ― Suspiró entre lamentaciones.

― ¿Por fin se ha rendido? ― Sebastian trató de contener la risa y para Ciel no eran más que palabras sutilmente retadoras.

Si bien, el idioma no se integraba como parte de su formación estrictamente necesaria, encontró que su amo estaba interesado en perfeccionarlo; a Ciel le parecía mejor comunicarse por su cuenta y no depender de Sebastian en vista de posibles eventos que atañeran la necesidad de ese conocimiento.

― ¿Ah? Definitivamente tienes una boca floja. ― Se quejó profundamente irritado.

― Disculpe mi insolencia, no pretendía insultarlo. ― Pero la sonrisa en su rostro no dejaba de molestarle.

Mientras tanto, dentro de una de las casas formidables de la manzana, el líder de la familia Ainsworth se quedaba atónito. Su mujer hizo un escándalo cuando vio el carruaje deteniéndose frente al portón de su casa; curiosear por la ventana tenía sus beneficios de vez en cuando. No se debía ser muy inteligente para saber que quien bajará de él se trataba de una persona con poder y riqueza. El ornato del carruaje era llamativo y muy distintivo, era fácil percatarse que no era de nadie de por ahí. Observaron al niño bajando del carruaje, sin más compañía que un mayordomo vestido de negro, y sin pensarlo demasiado avisaron a la servidumbre que tendrían compañía importante. Debían sacar vajilla fina, preparar la mejor infusión y correr a la pastelería para comprar los postres más exquisitos a razón de causar una buena impresión.

Sebastian hizo la presentación pertinente, ofreciendo disculpas por la inesperada visita, y luego Ciel las reafirmó.

― Para ninguno de nosotros representa un inconveniente, conde Phantomhive, es todo un honor poder contar el día de hoy con su presencia. ¿Verdad querido?

― Por supuesto, como menciona mi mujer, es un honor. Permítame invitarlo a tomar té y un bocadillo en la estancia, es modesta pero esperamos que sea agradable para usted.

El caballero se presentó como Isaac y su mujer como Kathleen. A pesar de que ambos esperaban una figura más imponente; un hombre varonil y de mirada dura o una mujer menuda pero de elegantes modales; sabían que la posición del niño no tenía comparación a la suya. Un agravio o comentario descuidado frente a él podía borrarlos del mapa y no tenían intenciones de arriesgarse en medio de un momento de necesidad; donde lo que más necesitan es hacer uso de tantas influencias como su dinero, o amistades, pudiera conseguir. Pensaron que probablemente su presencia era una respuesta a las decenas de cartas que enviaron como llamado de auxilio.

Sin embargo, Ciel no recorrió varios kilómetros para tomar el té o discutir trivialidades, la misión fue asignada especialmente para él. De nueva cuenta tendría que mostrarle lealtad a la corona; a Victoria, la reina.

― Sebastian. ― Lo llamó alzando una ceja como indicativo para proceder como habían estipulado.

― Aquí tiene, joven amo.

Rebuscó en los bolsillos, al interior de su chaqueta, y sacó un sobre amarillo que depositó en su mano. El joven lo desdobló y sacó la fotografía que enviaron de la desaparecida en cuestión. Con su mirada fría y calculadora, Ciel, ojeó imperturbable a esa pequeña criatura, de hecho aparentaba más edad que la suya, pero sus ojos eran frágiles y necesitaban protección. Grácil, en una palabra que la definía con exactitud. «A sus inocentes doce años, terriblemente, viviría con la mala experiencia el resto de su vida» tristemente pensarían sus padres. Ciel no se contuvo, casi con imprudencia o antipatía, lanzó la fotografía sobre la mesa donde compartían postres y degustaban té. Las sonrisas de los señores cayeron en no menos de tres segundos. El joven amo tenía talento para repartir malas noticias.

― Dios mío, es Emma, es nuestra Emma. ― Con incredulidad y desafortunado desconcierto, mencionó Isaac Ainsworth.

― ¡Mi niña querida, Emma! ¿¡Qué significa esto conde!?

La madre fue escandalosa, tenían una personalidad notoriamente ruidosa y expresiva; por no decir exagerada. En el mismo instante que vio la imagen cayendo se puso estrepitosamente de pie. Sus manos azotaron vulgarmente la mesa por la impresión que le causaba, sus modales desaparecieron ante la tempestad y le exigía descaradamente una explicación al niño. Olvidó su posición, estaba enloquecida y aparentaba una extraña manipulación. El dolor poseía su cuerpo igual que un demonio.

― Dígamelo, dígame, ¿Dónde tienen a mi niña? ¿Quién se la llevó? ¿Usted lo sabe, conde?

Gruesas gotas se deslizaron por sus cansados ojos llenos de desvelos, hasta sus mejillas que imitaban el rosado de una adolescente. Era una pareja joven, quizá demasiado inexperta, y esa su primogénita. La mujer se acercó con pasos imprecisos y las manos extendidas, trémulas, acompañadas de unos irises perdidos. Suplicaba, exigía y volvía rogando. Ciel observó sus intenciones aproximándose y retrocedió pero la mujer fue más rápida en su desesperación. Se lanzó sobre él, sujetándose de sus ropas, llorando sin contenerse. Entonces el mayordomo intervino.

― _Madame_ , permítame ayudarle.

Sebastian extendió su mano, sujetó la tersa mano de la dama, se inclinó con respeto e hizo de soporte para ponerla de pie. Sonrió con cinismo, al menos así lo veía Ciel. La mujer seguía desconcertada y profundamente herida. Fue entonces que Sebastian la escudriñó, observó con cuidado sus ojos seduciéndola, sin dejar de adular su belleza besó su dorso y al erguirse secó las lágrimas de su rostro. «Un hermoso rostro» según resaltó cuando la admiraba. Sus actos eran atrevidos pero muy bien recibidos.

― Le suplico, no llore, las lágrimas no son dignas de su belleza. ― Ella detuvo su llanto asombrada de su picardía. ― Además, Sra. Ainsworth, incomoda a mi amo. ― Añadió con fría delicadeza.

Isaac tuvo tiempo de procesas su asombro y fue más considerado que su mujer. Carraspeó antes de comenzar su discurso. Se puso, igualmente, de pie y autoritario le ordenó a su mujer que tomara asiento. «No hagas más ridiculeces» atinó a decirle. Ofreció tantas disculpas como pudo al conde.

― Disculpe a mi mujer, no es ninguna excusa, pero tiene los nervios destrozados.

Ordenó que desapareciera de su vista y dejara hablando solos a los caballeros. A regañadientes y con _la cola entre las patas_ tuvo que salir. Demasiada humillación había hecho pasar a su marido pero seguiría melancólica apenas los dos hombres pusieran un pie fuera de su hogar. «Ya vera lo que le espera; el Sr. Ainsworth no considera mis sentimientos» le daba vueltas al asunto mientras subía las escaleras a su habitación. La preocupación que la atacó de repente no dejó secuela alguna.

― Así que el Sr. Ainsworth no es capaz de controlar a su mujer. ― Después de cavilar unos segundos Sebastian reveló sus pensamientos. ― No es una sorpresa que la situación se saliera de control con su hija también.

La actitud indómita del mayordomo era un serio problema para el buen juicio y paciencia de Isaac, Sin embargo, luego del ataque de nervios de su esposa, no tenía cara que plantarle a ese sujeto. Tampoco quería molestar al conde después de haberse disculpado; no conocía sus relaciones con la servidumbre así que la satisfacción de una respuesta no valía el riesgo. Se tragó su orgullo y bajó su cabeza con sumisión. Sebastian sonrió bastante complacido; los humanos eran unas criaturas débiles.

― Conde, si me permite el atrevimiento… ― Ciel asintió para que continuara. ― quiero preguntar, ¿Qué hace usted con esa fotografía? ¿Podría compartir su fuente conmigo? Es un asunto muy importante. Si no lo fuera no tomaría el atrevimiento de cuestionarlo de ninguna forma. De antemano me disculpo si esto llega a representarle una ofensa. Pero, por favor, entiéndame, con avidez deseo reunir nuevamente a mi familia. Porque, usted lo sabe, ¿No es así? ¿Usted sabe que nuestra Emma ha desaparecido?

Ciel asintió con expresión inmutable.

― Ciertamente, estamos desesperados por encontrarla. Salir a buscarla es inútil. Ni siquiera sabemos por dónde empezar.

El Sr. Ainsworth suspiró con cansancio y se derrumbó en su silla. Su mirada se encontraba en el suelo, igual que si hubiera perdido la esperanza y su camino se nublara.

― Más que una desaparición… me parece que se trata de un secuestro. ― Comentó en un murmullo.

El joven tenía un sentido agudo para las pistas y disfrutaba resolviendo misterios. No dejó pasar la oportunidad pero tampoco necesitaba verse tan necesitado por la información. Lo importante, en la mayoría de los casos, no eran las respuestas, sino las preguntas. Plantearlas en una situación desesperada podía guiarle en la dirección correcta y sólo debía dejarse guiar por la corriente hasta que los secretos fueran revelados.

― Sr. Ainsworth, ¿Por qué piensa que se trata de un secuestro? ― Alzó una de sus cejas. ― ¿Qué le hace suponerlo?

Entonces Isaac le explicó las condiciones en las que encontró la habitación de la joven.

― Aquella mañana la temperatura era fresca y el pasillo hacia su habitación se percibía particularmente helado. Nos sorprendimos cuando no bajó a desayunar. Al abrir la puerta lo vimos. Su cama tenía las sábanas revueltas, había pasado la noche en casa, pero las ventanas estaban abiertas en par. En el transcurso de la noche, posiblemente, se esfumó. No puedo afirmarlo con seguridad pero no es propio de su comportamiento salir sola; impensable hacerlo por la noche. Además, es una niña tímida, no suele hablar con extraños y es notoriamente miedosa para su edad.

Ciel lo analizó con cuidado, sus expresiones faciales mostraban sinceridad, era un hombre promedio y no parecía acostumbrar la mentira en sus labios. Los retratos y pinturas de la familia demostraban una unión difícilmente inquebrantable. Cómo decirlo, era un hogar cálido, así se percibía.

― Joven amo, si me permite sugerir, deberíamos revisar la habitación. ― Se inclinó para decirlo con cierta discreción pero sin tener el recato de ser o no escuchado. No había problema con eso por el momento.

― Sí, tienes razón. ― Se puso de pie plantando con gran seguridad el bastón con el que se acompañaba. ― Sr. Ainsworth ¿Cree que podríamos investigar en la habitación de su hija? ― El hombre parecía reacio y poco convencido. ― Nos gustaría que nos guiara, quizá podríamos descubrir una pista importante. Quiere encontrar a su hija después de todo ¿No es así? Es lo menos que podría hacer. ― Pronunció con duras palabras.

Dañaba en un punto delicado para cualquier hombre; su ego, se sentía impotente al depender de un chiquillo que apenas sobrepasaba su cintura.

Sintiéndose responsable de su incompetencia, Isaac, los guío por las escaleras hasta la habitación de su hija. Se encontraba en la zona este de la edificación. La recamara era amplia, se destacaba principalmente por la montaña de peluches de felpa que descansaban en la cama, las repisas con varios libros y un escritorio mediano. La vista del escritorio era panorámica, podía apreciarse la cuidad desde la ventana y alentaba la imaginación. Revisaron los alrededores pero las criadas se habían encargado de la limpieza, sería imposible encontrar huellas o una pista destacable.

― ¿Eh? Creo que lo he visto antes. ― Comentó Ciel para sí mismo.

― ¿Qué sucede joven amo?

Ciel encontró un libro interesante sobre el escritorio. Su curiosidad intuitiva le decía que no se trataba de una casualidad. La cubierta estaba seriamente desgastada, por los bordes oscurecidos suponía que se había leído al menos una docena de veces. Sin embargo, era extraño, podía sentir algo profundo e inexplicable provenir del libro. «¿Qué es esta inquietud? Es algo como un mal presentimiento» pensó. El libro no mostraba un título en la cubierta pero al descubrir la contraportada admiró unas finas letras en alemán. ¿Por qué una niña, sobre todo inglesa, tendría un cuento de ese estilo?

― Es el cuento del flautista de Hamelín.

= Continuará =

Espero que el ritmo de la historia no les parezca demasiado lenta o aburrida pero quiero tomarme el tiempo para que empiece a ponerse más interesante.

¿Qué les parece? ¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que sucederá?

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! n.n


	3. Capítulo III: Ese mayordomo, desconfía

**Capítulo III: Ese mayordomo, desconfía.**

Casa de los Ainsworth, habitación de Emma Ainsworth.

― ¿El flautista de Hamelín? ― Sebastian alzó una ceja con curiosidad. ― ¿Conoce esa historia, joven amo?

― Por supuesto que la conozco. ― Respondió con obviedad, le molestaba que lo acusara de ignorante. ― « _El flautista de Hamelín_ » o « _Der Rattenfänger von Hameln_ », el cazador de ratas de Hamelín, es originalmente un cuento alemán basado en una leyenda. Fue escrito por los hermanos Jacob y Wilhelm Grimm; por lo que sé, se hicieron de fama en aquel país por varios escritos, yo mismo he leído un par de traducciones. Aunque no puedo asegurar que fueran talentosos, sus historias tienen un toque oscuro que atrae la atención de quien los lee.

El tono de su voz fue cesando mientras cavilaba la información, algo no le cuadraba. A Ciel le sorprendía que precisamente una de las pocas traducciones, de entre una cantidad considerable de cuentos, hubiera llegado a sus manos y ahora el mismo pudiera leer la versión original si lo desease. Parecían demasiadas coincidencias y era algo que no toleraba; lo hastiaba.

― Se dice que la cuidad de Hamelín estaba infestada de ratas y un hombre desconocido apareció alardeando que podía liberar al pueblo de la plaga a cambio de una remuneración. Los aldeanos accedieron. El inusual flautista empezó a tocar y como se esperaba, las ratas salieron de sus escondrijos, caminaban como hipnotizadas por la música, así que lo siguieron hasta las afueras del pueblo; hasta un río para ser precisos. Las ratas se ahogaron y perecieron. ― Explicó con una voz fría, ávidamente crítica.

Sin embargo la historia involucraba hechos tétricos, las ratas pasaban a un segundo plano y alguien más tomaba un perturbador protagonismo. Con un cruel destino; para su gusto las historias tenían finales duros y abrumadores para los niños. Aunque él mismo era uno. No le daba buena espina. Sus dedos sujetaron con fuerza el libro, apretando el borde de su cubierta y páginas. Sebastian lo notó inquieto, no tardó en caer en cuenta sobre lo que pensaba. Con tal sencillez podía detectar los mínimos cambios en su expresión corporal y leerlo como a un libro abierto.

― Joven amo, ¿Sabe cómo termina la historia? ― No se trataba de una apuesta o pregunta formulada a ciegas.

Ciel no lo escuchó, o más bien, fingió no escucharlo. Abrió con cierta impaciencia el libro y lo hojeó. Las páginas estaban desgastadas y suplicaban descanso. Mayormente estaba constituido por coloridos dibujos, que ahora más bien se percibían deslavados, pero también se acompañaban por frases cortas, igualmente, en rustico alemán. La historia era fiel a la traducción que él mismo había tenido oportunidad de leer cuando era más joven. Mientras se acercaba a las últimas páginas, sin notarlo, su ritmo se desaceleró como anticipando una desgracia. Claro que conocía el final, su mayordomo sólo buscaba dejarlo en ridículo o provocarlo, pero no le daría la satisfacción, mantendría su porte severo y calculador. Suspiró al llegar al desenlace y su explicación se atravesó en la penúltima página.

― El flautista regresó al pueblo para reclamar su recompensa pero los aldeanos se negaron a pagarle. El hombre, terriblemente enfadado, abandonó el pueblo por poco tiempo. La gente del pueblo creyó librarse de él hasta que regresó para cobrar venganza. ― ¿Por qué sonaba tan familiar?

Su explicación siguió a la par del escrudiño exhaustivo de cada detalle que se mostraba en el libro.

― En esa ocasión regresó para llevarse a los niños y…

― ¿Y…? ― Insistió Sebastian, parecía que quería presionarlo. Disfrutaba cuando su joven amo divagaba en sus pensamientos. La expresión del mayordomo, aunque inmutable, siempre reflejaba la sonrisa de una extraña satisfacción que únicamente la determinación de Ciel le provocaba. Tan frágil pero tan arrogante; una exquisita combinación.

― Lo consiguió. ― No quiso dar mayores explicaciones.

Esa era la historia que conocía, la misma que no fue capaz de pronunciar. Pero al llegar a la que debía ser la última página se alarmó. La historia no finalizó. Vio los puntos suspensivos. Sus ojos se abrieron a la par, luego sus cejas se fruncieron enfocando su análisis y se percató de una hoja abandonada después de una página en blanco. No sabía si aquel vacío tenía intenciones de representar «algo», si intencionalmente había sido sobrepuesta como para ocultar la verdad o si tenía otro tipo de significado. A la única conclusión que llegaba era que no se trataba de un final.

― ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es esto? ― Se preguntó extrañado.

― ¿Sucede algo malo conde Phantomhive?

Isaac, quien se quedó como una especie de guardia frente a la puerta, se aproximó preocupado y con la esperanza de que hubiera descubierto una pista importante para encontrar a su primogénita. Aunque también dudaba que en un pobre libro como ese pudieran hallar algo interesante. El Sr. Ainsworth no era más útil que cualquier padre angustiado en la misma posición.

― No, en realidad no es nada. ― Procuró discreción y aparentó calma. ― Sr. Ainsworth, ¿dónde fue que consiguió este libro?

La última página no quedó fuera de la visión del mayordomo, sabía lo que su amo intentaba y entendía que no necesitaba que interviniera. En gran medida conocía el protocolo que seguiría, así que analizó cada rincón con su mirada penetrante hasta encontrar algo qué reportar a Ciel.

― ¿El libro? ― Desvió la mirada hacia una esquina inferior en señal de reflexionar sobre el pasado. ― En realidad no puedo recordarlo. Sólo sé que recientemente veía a la pequeña Emma prendada del libro, inclusive dormía con él. No puedo asegurar que mi mujer no se lo haya comprado pero pienso que es improbable; cuando se trata de comprar libros soy quien se encarga personalmente del asunto y no recuerdo una cubierta como esa. ― Cabizbajo, giró en negativa. Sentía una gran impotencia. ― No puedo ofrecerle una explicación concreta conde, me disculpo; hasta ahora no pensé que fuera tan importante, ¿lo es?

― No lo es. ― Mintió. ― Me dejé llevar por mi curiosidad, después de todo también soy un niño. ― Sonrió disfrazando su descaro, detestaba tener que recurrir a ese recurso pero nadie discutía contra la sonrisa de un pequeño. ― ¿Cree que podría tomarlo prestado? Prometo regresárselo.

Sebastian apenas podía contener la risa que le causaba ver a su amo humillándose por conseguir información para la reina. En esos momentos el perro rastrero era su amo y no él.

― No hay problema conde, tómelo, por favor. ― Dijo con todo el dolor de su corazón al sentirlo como un recuerdo de su pequeña.

― Sebastian, no vamos. ― Ordenó autoritario y sin titubear.

El mayordomo respondió con claridad a los mandatos de Ciel y lo siguió después de despedirse del caballero que los había recibido con gran cordialidad a pesar del inoportunito. Naturalmente fue Sebastian quien cargó el libro. Hizo de sombra a su amo cuando salían por la puerta principal. Ciel pidió que se le despidiera de Kathleen y anunció que regresaría con noticias. No dudaba de su victoria en el juego contra el tiempo pero Isaac no opinaba lo mismo.

― No se preocupe Sr. Ainsworth.

Dándole la espalda y con la puerta abierta en par, se detuvo por un instante e hizo un último anuncio.

― Por cierto, casi lo olvido: La reina, su señoría, Victoria, le envía saludos.

Isaac se quedó boquiabierto y el conde Phantomhive desapareció con una sonrisa maliciosa adornándole el rostro. Al cerrarse las puertas, toda luz se desvaneció, como si el joven se la hubiera robado con su arrogancia y altanería. «Así que era un mensajero de la reina» sólo por elegir una palabra así fue como lo nombró: «mensajero». Porque le parecía una paloma blanca símbolo de paz. Sus plegarías habían sido escuchadas por su monarca, la mayor de sus salvaciones, y se sintió aliviado.

Sin embargo, Sebastian hubiera podido desmentirlo; porque ni era paloma, ni traería paz, sus actos traían todo excepto paz. Sus conocidos estaban sentenciados a una eterna maldición por el simple hecho de conocerlo y era la misma razón por la que había quedado como único heredero. Oh, pobre niño al que servía.

― ¡Sebastian, deja de reírte! ― Le ordenó una vez que estaban dentro del carruaje con la cara medio colorada.

― Lo siento, por un minuto creí que hablaba en serio. ― Dijo apretando los labios.

Ciel hizo un puchero mientras pensaba «Siempre hablo en serio» pero no podía negar que gustaba de atrapar a la gente en su red de mentiras y manejarlos a su antojo. «Hice lo que necesitaba hacer» replicó con los brazos cruzados y una mirada desafiante que el mayordomo no se atrevería a enfrentar. Sebastian asintió en sumisión y luego golpeó el fino techo para indicar que podían poner en marcha el carruaje hacia el siguiente destino. No muy lejos de ahí, otra familia tendría el honor de ser inoportunamente visitada.

― Lo viste, ¿no es cierto?

El joven apuntó en dirección al libro pero su fiel lacayo no tuvo necesidad de voltear. Sujetó el libro mostrándolo, nuevamente esa risa burlona y una frase colmada de confianza: «Por supuesto» como si se tratara de lo más natural, igual de inexorable que respirar, nada se le escapaba. Era inherente asumir que también conocía la historia pues como solía decir «De otra forma no sería digno de servir a una familia como los Phantomhive».

Pero el "qué" de lo que vieron era una buena pregunta; quizá la más importante. El flautista habría de secuestrar a los niños y sus destinos se unificarían obteniendo como fatídico resultado la muerte; poca cosa. Los niños no regresaban a sus casas, los niños no reían, los niños tampoco tenían un final feliz. A pesar de eso, luego de los puntos suspensivos y más allá de una página en blanco, un misterioso «continuará» se encontraba. El cuadro representaba exquisitamente una escena cálida, llena de vida, a la vista de un hermoso pastizal y unos nubarrones arrebolados. El ambiente se adornaba con unos niños saltarines, decolorados por la marca de obsesivos dedos que en su momento los contornearon y admiraron con fervor; siguiendo a un horripilante flautista que se veía tan pálido como huesos del cementerio.

Instintivamente pensaron en alguien que les trajo un par de problemas en el pasado pero no hallaban una sincera relación entre ambos casos. Ciel hizo una mueca propia de su edad mientras pensaba.

― ¿También piensas que es extraño? ― Comentó el conde.

― Ese acertijo se lo dejo a usted, joven amo. ― Respondió en amarga complicidad. ― Ocupé mi tiempo en algo que podría interesarle: el Sr. Ainsworth todavía guarda discreción pues omitió detalles importantes en su historia.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― Me refiero a que la Srta. Emma huyó de su hogar, todavía no he determinado los factores que la orillaron a tomar esa decisión pero es un hecho evidente. Hablé con una de las criadas y me confirmó que la mañana en que la señorita desapareció hallaron las ventanas abiertas. Usó las sábanas para bajar por el segundo piso. Naturalmente no confío en los humanos, todos son unos mentirosos, pero al observar con cuidado la habitación no me queda ninguna duda. Me percaté que cambiaron la cerradura de la ventana; es un modelo moderno y no coincide con el estilo rustico ni el acabado. Es probable que forcejeara con ella, la madera también mostraba signos de lucha. Pero no es lo único diferente. Uno de los barrotes de la cama también fue reemplazado recientemente; sospecho que la razón debe estar relacionada. No hace falta mencionar que el Sr. Ainsworth estuvo nervioso cuando lo interrogó, sabe mucho más de lo que puede admitir, es una pena que con su actitud retrase la investigación. Y como dato menos importante: en todas las fotografías, la señorita, aparece con un oso de peluche pero no pude encontrarlo por ninguna parte de su habitación. No puedo imaginar que saliera sin él, así que lo tomó y escapó. Ningún secuestrador se tomaría la molestia de cargar con un animal de felpa, simplemente es imposible, aunque… lo lamento, eso es algo que usted sabe, ¿verdad, joven amo?

Detestaba de sobremanera que su sirviente comentara en alusión a un pasado que deseaba olvidar; que había reescrito con su puño y letra. Un pasado que «no existía» para los demás. Le lanzó una fuerte mirada que escarmentó su insolente comportamiento y su acompañante se disculpó. A pesar del desempeño magistral de sus papeles sabían que el equilibrio se rompería y dejarían ver nuevamente sus verdaderos rostros. El conde sabía que Sebastian era más que un simple sirviente y encontraría la manera de fastidiarlo sin faltar a las normas sociales; como tantas veces, se burlaría de él y le haría recordar sus afiladas garras. De la misma forma, el mayordomo, sabía que Ciel era más que un simple humano; al menos su alma representaba una reliquia invaluable y gratificantemente deliciosa.

― Efectivamente, los humanos somos criaturas horribles. ― Mencionó con aires sombríos; más para su persona que para Sebastian. ― Mentir es más sencillo que decir la verdad.

Al llegar al siguiente domicilio, el silencio que los acompañó el resto del trayecto, permaneció. En la familia Fitzroy andaban con unos modales sublimes y ciertamente envidiables para gente de su misma clase social; apenas se creía que pertenecieran a la burguesía. Era imposible no comparar ambas familias, las diferencias saltaron a la vista de la misma forma que la pobreza y el hambre son imposibles de ocultar. Los Fitzroy, contrario a los Ainsworth, eran rectos, de actitud fría y con una expresión de terror gravada en los ojos de ambos señores.

― Buena tarde conde. Mi nombre es Luis y, la mujer a mi lado derecho, es mi esposa, Antonieta, es un gran honor conocerlo y poder contar con su valiosa presencia. Lamentamos que viniera de tan lejos a nuestra humilde morada. Los invitamos, a usted y su acompañante, a pasar al salón; les serviremos nada más que nuestra mejor infusión y aperitivos; ruego porque sea apetecible a su paladar.

Sin embargo, la hermana mayor de la casa, Teresa Carlota, conservaba un fulgor vivaz de años infantiles en sus cristalizados irises. Era una jovencita atenta con los invitados. La disciplina con la que la sometían y el ambiente de tensión debía ser terrible, pero demostraba que en un pasado lejano hubo amor en esas cuatro paredes.

¿Por qué el conde sentía un cosquilleo que le llegaba a la nuca y le provocaba escalofríos? Dentro de la residencia se percibía una temperatura radicalmente inferior que en el exterior. Además, le daba la sensación de que ocultaban un secreto importante, desde que puso el primer pie en esa casa olfateo algo singularmente anormal; hablando en sentido figurado; pues a él no se le escapaba ningún detalle. Al escudriñar el recibidor notó que las pocas fotografías familiares estaban incompletas, desgarradas intencionalmente, y otras muchas yacían ausentes en retratos vacíos.

= Continuará =

De todo corazón espero que la historia les esté gustando. Agradezco infinitamente los hermosos comentarios que me han dejado y a todas esas personitas que todavía no comentan pero que también leen; gracias.

Un pequeño anuncio: Participaré en un evento académico por lo que todo el próximo mes me será imposible actualizar. No significa que lo abandonaré, sólo tardaré un poco. De antemano, gracias por la paciencia.


End file.
